


Smile

by DashFlintceschi



Series: Illnesses/Disabilities Alphabet Challenge [24]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Josh acts a bit strange, M/M, Tom can't figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has some strange habits, Tom can't figure out what it means until he accidentally wakes Josh up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> X is for Xerostomia. X was originally for XX Male Syndrome, but I struggled too much with it. Thank god I'm almost done with this list, I've struggled with the last few letters way too much for my liking.

The first thing Tom notices about Josh is that he doesn’t really smile, not properly, at least. No matter how funny something is, the most he ever sees from Josh is a small, close-lipped smile. He doesn’t connect the dots, even with the other signs. The way Josh seems to have something to drink with him constantly; the way he seems to make a slight clicking noise when he talks; the way he sometimes grimaces and presses his hand to his jaw, as though he’s in pain. 

Tom thinks it’s odd, but still can’t figure it out, when no-one sees Josh for a few weeks, and when he comes back, he smiles more, showing off perfect, pearly white teeth, though none of the other little things Tom’s noticed have changed. The only other thing that’s new, is that Josh seems to be chewing gum constantly now, and one day, when Max asks Josh for a lighter, Josh starts emptying his pockets in his search, he piles at least ten packets of gum on the table before he produces a lighter.

Tom tries asking Josh about it a few times, but he acts as if he has no idea what Tom’s talking about, and quickly changes the subject every time. Tom finally discovers the truth by accident one morning. He decides on a whim when he’s out on a run to stop by Josh’s house and see if he wants to run with him. He realises it might be a little too early, when several minutes pass, and Josh doesn’t answer the door. He’s just turning to leave, though, when the door opens, and Tom realises he was right, as he takes in Josh, half asleep, only wearing boxers and a ratty, way too big t-shirt.

“Fuck, sorry, I didn’t realise how early it was until I’d already rung the bell,” he apologises, and Josh sighs as he rubs his eyes.

“It’s alright, I would’ve been getting up soon, anyway, I have a meeting this morning,” Josh tells him, and Tom realises something isn’t right. Josh’s lips look as though they aren’t sitting right, he seems as though he’s struggling to pronounce words properly, lisping in a way Tom’s never heard from him before, and as Tom looks closer while Josh is talking, he realises he can’t see any teeth.

“What’s wrong with your mouth?” He asks worriedly, and Josh seems to wake up properly as he realises, clapping his hand over his mouth. He sighs as he realises it’s too late, and cocks his head.

“Come on, I’ll make tea and explain,” he offers, his voice muffled by the hand still over his mouth, and Tom quickly agrees, too worried to think about it.

Josh goes into his bedroom to get dressed while the kettle boils, and when he comes back to the kitchen, fully dressed, his mouth looks normal again. Once he’s made them both tea and settled at the table, he rubs his face and sighs.

“I know neither you, or any of the others would care about it, but I never said anything because I was ashamed,” he tells Tom quietly, and Tom frowns. Josh looks up and sees the confusion on his face, and reaches into his mouth, pulling out two full sets of dentures. He holds them up for a few seconds, for Tom to see, then puts them back in his mouth. “ I have a condition, Xerostomia, it basically means I don’t produce enough saliva. Because saliva protects your teeth from bacteria, mine weren’t protected properly. No matter how well I took care of them, they just kept getting infected, and just, shit kept going wrong with them, until I couldn’t take the pain anymore, and talked my dentist into pulling them,” he explains, and Tom nods.

“You’re right, none of the others will care, and I certainly don’t. Is that the reason for all the gum?” He asks, and Josh nods, looking massively relieved at the conformation.

“Yeah, it causes halitosis, too, no matter how much I try, my breath is always fucking disgusting. Like I said, I was too ashamed to explain, so it was easier to just chew gum all the time,” Tom nods again, understanding why Josh might be self-conscious about it.

“Well, like I said, it doesn’t bother me, and bad breath or not, I still want to kiss you,” he admits shyly, blushing slightly at the wide-eyed look Josh gives him.

“Y-you… You want to kiss me? You just found out that I have perpetually bad breath and no teeth, and you want to kiss me?” He asks disbelievingly, and Tom nods.

“I’ve fancied the hell out of you since I met you, and I mean it when I say that your Xero thing doesn’t bother me, and that includes fancying you and wanting to kiss you,” he insists, and Josh laughs softly, it took him a long time to get the name right, too.

“Alright, if you’re sure it really doesn’t bother you, then I’ll happily go out with you,” he replies, and Tom grins, which falters when Josh’s smile disappears when his watch beeps. “Fuck, I have to leave for that meeting. I’ll come round to yours when I’m done, though, yeah?” He asks, and Tom grins again as he nods.

They leave together, and Tom heads off to finish his run as Josh goes to his car. Tom can’t help but grin to himself as he runs. He honestly never thought something like bad breath would get him a boyfriend, especially someone like Josh.


End file.
